


We've Got You

by firemoonlily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Maybe even a chapter for Myra bonding with each character?, Myra - Freeform, Shiro and Keith adopted an Altean-Galran little girl, Shiro is back somehow, There'll probably be a Coran chapter, family au, female oc - Freeform, not sure yet - Freeform, set post season 2, she's like 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/pseuds/firemoonlily
Summary: Shiro and Keith have adopted a little girl who's lost her family. As she grows closer to them, they find themselves learning more about themselves and parenthood, bit by bit.





	1. Shiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nurro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurro/gifts), [tayredgrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayredgrave/gifts).



> These are little stories of Keith and Shiro bonding with their adopted daughter, based off of an AU two friends and I came up with. Myra is part Altean and part Galra, and was found by them when they reached a planet under attack by Zarkon. Her dad had hidden her during the fight with the promise to come back, but never did, and her great-uncle had vanished since the last time the Empire had attacked.

Shiro stretched out and patted at Keith's side when his partner started to stir. "'S okay baby, just gettin' some water." Once he'd gotten a grumble of understanding, Shiro pulled himself out of bed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He continued his shuffle to the kitchens, only to pause at the light already on. At this time of night, that meant only one of two people, and the scraping of a chair narrowed that down to one.

"What are you doing up still?"

Myra squeaked, the mice scattering (traitors) and her tail puffing up as she tried to keep her balance on the chair. A cold metal hand on her back steadied her, and Myra smiled sheepishly at Shiro.

"Hey Papa. I just wanted some cookies, and the mice offered to help me."

He spared the fleeing mice a glance before giving Myra another look over. Her yellow eyes weren't as bright as usual, and Shiro could see where her eyes were puffy and her cheeks not quite dry. Ah. No wonder the mice helped Myra sneak cookies.

"Well, if you want a sweet midnight snack, I've got a treat for you."

When her pointed ears twitched, Shiro felt the knot in his chest loosen. The night was still salvageable then. He reached up into a different cupboard as he continued.

"Back on Earth, there was this cereal made up entirely of tiny chocolate chip cookies. Hunk was poking around at a store, and he found...."

Pause for dramatic effect. Wiggle the eyebrows. Good, that got him a giggle. With a flourish, Shiro revealed the box he'd grabbed.

"Cookie Crisps! Why don't we both have a little bowl?"

Myra scrambled off her chair to grab bowls and spoons while Shiro got the milk. Two small bowls later, and they were sitting at the table munching away happily.

"What woke you up? Just hungry?"

He offered the out, let Myra set the pace of the conversation. She shoveled another spoonful of cookies in her mouth as she leaned against his arm and shrugged.

"Bad dream. From when Daddy, you know, my daddy daddy, not Dad Keith, hid me. And, there was lots of yelling and crying, sentries were _everywhere_ and--"

She stopped and sucked in a shaky breath, holding it in there for a good ten seconds while Shiro wrapped his arm around her. The breath released as he pulled her in closer for just a moment, long enough to press a kiss to the top of her snowy hair.

"That's it, deep breaths Myra. There you go, we've got you. You won't have to go through that again, not if we can stop it."

He kept his arm around her loosely, allowing Myra to leave the embrace whenever she wanted. It didn't take long, though she stayed leaning against him.

"We better finish our cereal, it's gonna get all gross and soggy." Myra scrunched her nose at the thought, tail flicking under her chair, and dug back into her small bowl. With both bowls empty and rinsed out, Shiro offered Myra his hand.

"Do you want me to tuck you back into your bed? Or do you want to sleep with Keith and I?"

She hummed as she accepted his Galra hand, thinking it over. "Can I cuddle with you guys the rest of the night? Please?"

"Of course kiddo." By the time they'd reached the room, Shiro had to pick up the sleepy girl and carried her in. When he set her down, Myra immediately scurried to make herself comfy in the middle of the bed between them.

Shiro would mourn the loss of time curled up with Keith later, for now, he just laid behind Myra as she curled herself up as tight as possible. He could hear her mumbling numbers under her breath, an exercise he'd taught her when Myra first admitted to nightmares and trouble sleeping. The sound of her numbers slowly skipping around and trailing off accompanied Shiro into his own slumber.

He knew he couldn't stop her dreams, same as his own, but Shiro could rest a little easier knowing that he'd helped.


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War or not, life goes on, and occasionally Keith gets a day off to spend with his daughter.

Keith and Myra giggled as they tried to read the instructions on the Altean kids’ game that Coran had given them. “Castle, please translate _ofthrar_.” Keith asked of the translator handheld they’d brought with them.

“ _Ofthrar_ : noun. A token, marker. Commonly used in reference to a game piece.”

“Oooooooooh, that makes sense! You use these to mark how many of those special spaces you land on!”

Myra pointed out the spots she meant before looking at the yellow rocks in her hand. Grinning, she held them up so she could see them in place of his eyes. “Yellow eyes would be pretty on you. I wonder what I would look good with. Maybe...red?” Now she held the red rocks up to her eyes with a giggle.

“I dunno, I think your yellow eyes look pretty. Do you want to change your eyes?” He knew that, theoretically it was possible for Myra to change her eyes, but it wasn’t anything he’d seen her do.

“Maybe? Allura and Coran have been helping me practice my chameleon skills. I think.” Myra put the rocks down now and settled for rolling them between her fingers as she watched. “You know how we’re having visitors to the Castle soon? For a big important meeting? I think Allura was trying to tell me yesterday that she’s worried they’ll be mean to me, or angry at me, because I’m part Galra. I mean, you are also but, you’re a Paladin, and you don’t look Galran. I do.”  
Keith’s mouth opened, only to close a moment later. He understood her fears all too well. “Hey, come here Myra.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulder to tug her closer and tuck Myra’s head up under his chin. “You’re part Galra, and you’re just a kid. When Zarkon messed everything up, you weren’t even born yet. It’s not your fault. We’re both Galra, and we both want this war to end. If they’ve got a problem with that, then that sounds like a them problem.”

Myra curled up against him and sniffled as she nodded. “If you keep hugging me like this, I’m gonna get your shirt messy.” When Keith’s response was to hug her tighter, Myra laughed and burrowed herself against him more. After a little bit to relax, Keith poked at her side.

“Hey, I thought you wanted to see if we could translate the instructions to this. But if you don't want to, we could always...have a tickle fight!” That got Myra squealing and clamoring for escape. Not fast enough though, Keith was already tickling her sides and arms, and well, anywhere he could reach.

“Dad! No fair! I don't know where you’re ticklish!” In her flailing she’d knocked over the game, but clearly they weren't getting to that right now. Maybe some other time, but right now, Myra was intent on revenge. She had a fuzzy tail, and she was gonna put it to use! Which is how it ended up swiping against Keith’s neck, leaving him snorting.

“You sound silly! Like an urthgan!” With Keith now also moving away, the pair settled down again. Myra flopped on her back and stretched out with a lazy yawn. “Coran made me a dress, like the old Altean ones that Princess Allura wore when she was little. He showed me some of his quote unquote, ‘sick moves’. They’re silly.”

There was another Keith snort; Coran made it a point to make Myra laugh as much as possible. He was thrilled to be a granddad to the youngest Altean of the group, and it showed. Being the only one who had any experience with caring for kids that weren’t siblings, his experience was invaluable to the couple. Keith was especially grateful for it, considering he could hardly remember what dad’s were like, and Myra’s dad had literally given his life for her. That was a hard act to follow.

“Dad? Can we look at the stars again tonight? I think I memorized some more constellations, but you make all of it sound more interesting!”

When Myra looked at him like that though, eyes bright with excitement, like he held the answers to the universe despite the war?

Keith was sure he was doing something right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment! It's tons of fun talking to others!
> 
> And as always, thanks to my buddies who got me into Voltron and helped make this AU!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Please don't hesitate to leave a comment!


End file.
